


Shatter

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: Whoever she was, she wasn't a threat. Right?





	Shatter

_Thank Kami for hot springs._

With this thought Kagome Higurashi, once time traveling miko of the Shikon no Tama, sighed as she relaxed further into the heated water. This was exactly what the doctor had ordered. Her legs ached. Her arms ached. Everything ached. Muscles that she didn't know even existed were sore. It did not help that she was just recovering herself. Or that she had been pressing herself far too hard helping the locals of a nearby village.

None, after all, had expected they would be attacked by shinobi. Ninjas. The village, small as it was, was nothing more than some buildings built around a rice and paddy field. Nothing impressive. But that had been their folly. They were a small trading village and the coming and goings of carts loaded down with product and supply had eventually worn such a path into the foliage that only a blind man wouldn't see it.

Still the villagers had welcomed any sort of help with open arms. Her natural talent for the medical arts had certainly been needed. Wrapping injured ankles and wrists. Showing them how to clean and re-warp wounds cut into flesh by blades. Which herbs in the surrounding areas were useful for aches and which kept down fever. She had not gone any further though for somethings were better off not wantonly displayed.

Not that it was needed. What she had done for them had been enough.

Yawning, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, azure-tinted eyes to slide close. The village elders had taken her advice, paid her, and thanked her but done nothing else. Like the people of her time, her era, who built in hurricane areas and then rebuilt in those same hurricane-prone regions the idea of moving had not appealed. They had been here for years. This was their home. They would not move.

Raising her right hand a single eye peaked open to consider the palm. The knife wound was healing nicely. Though a grown man the person who had attacked her, thinking she was another shinobi, was more suited for manning a hoe than manning a blade. He'd been more afraid of her than she of him. It had been the simple fact she hadn't retaliated that had assured the villagers she hadn't been a threat.

 _Fools._  She could almost hear the echo of another's low voice, a voice not heard in many years, in her ears still. Fools indeed. Those who survived each attack would be widdled away until none were left standing to maintain their village.

"Naruto." The sudden voice, tearing through the neighboring forest, caused every muscle beneath summer tanned skin to tense. "Get back here, you dunce."

"Sakura." Another voice, louder and closer. "I've got to get water."

_Water?_

Dropping her hand into the pool with a soft splash, Kagome's eyes considered the little haven that she had found. Unless there was a river hidden somewhere in the forest that she had missed when scouting out an area to stop for the night this hot spring was the only water for miles. But then she had specifically stopped here for that reason. It was removed from the main road. To her right, facing the east, rose a large cliff face that encircled around to left. In front of her, from the north, thinning out as it drew ever closer to the hot spring was the forest itself.

Horseshoe in design the hot spring was easily defended. But, a part of her reasoned, the voices were those of youths. Would she fight children? If she hadn't been dragged through the feudal era of Japan for roughly four years she would have said no. But then hadn't she been just fifteen herself?

"Naruto," a third voice.

_My wretched luck._

Far from panic Kagome's uninjured hand still reached for the hakama pants resting on the natural stone lip of the hot spring. The pocket's clasp popped open with a small snap and fingers gripped at the thin needles within. Throwing needles. Senbon. Smaller than a conventional weapon they could be easily hidden anywhere on her person, even in her hair if needed. They were usually ineffective as weapons. But infused with enough spiritual energy, her reiki, she could punch a hole through a tree's trunk.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." This voice came from above her.

Azure eyes flashed up. There. Sticking halfway out of the cliff-face some ten feet above where she was sitting, was the fourth person. A man. This was no youth but a grown man. Light grey, almost silver, hair sticking up in disarray made him appear older than the face. A single dark eye stared back at her. The left eye was hidden away behind the other's silver forehead protector.

**"HENTAI!"**


End file.
